Zegar bez wskazówek
by CrystalDarkness01
Summary: Dumbledore zginął. Ron stracił brata. Polegliśmy. To było przerażające. Widziałam śmierć wszystkich ludzi, których kocham. Wystarczyła jedna rzecz, jeden czyn Voldemorta, a zabił w nas nadzieję i zmusił do kapitulacji. Miałam jeszcze wybór: poddać się, tak jak reszta, albo poświęcić się. I wybrałam.
1. Prolog

_**PROLOG**_

* * *

\- Mam nadzieję, że nikt z was nie będzie zmuszony, by uciekać się do tej ostatecznej metody. Miejmy nadzieję, że profesor Dumbledore i Harry nas nie zawiodą. Powstrzymamy Lorda Voldemorta. Musimy.

Słowa profesor McGonagall nadal brzmiały mi w głowie, kiedy biegłam, ile sił w nogach, by pomóc Ronowi w pojedynku z Fenrirem Greybackiem. Grupa śmierciożerców rozdzieliła nas z Harrym i teraz nie miałam pojęcia, gdzie był. Bałam się najgorszego - że sam poszedł rozprawić się z Voldemortem.

Trudno było nie zwracać uwagi na martwe ciała i rannych, którzy byli praktycznie wszędzie. Wiedziałam, że Ron może sobie nie poradzić sam, a mimo to jakaś wewnętrzna siła kazała mi spojrzeć w prawo. Merlinie, tam Snape resztkami sił próbował uratować Pansy!

Zatrzymałam się gwałtownie. Dziewczyna patrzyła na mnie błagalnie, jeszcze zanim jej powieki opadły. Byłam ostatnią osobą, którą widziała...

Zdusiłam w sobie płacz i pobiegłam dalej. Ronowi udało się uwolnić od Fenrira i teraz pomagał wstać Blaise'woi, ale ten kazał mu uciekać. W efekcie wybuchu na nogi zwalił mu się gruz. Doskoczyłam do Rona i pociągnął mnie za ramię.

Ruszyliśmy w stronę dziedzińca. Mogłabym przysiąc, że kiedy mijaliśmy Wielką Salę, Ron powstrzymał się, by wbiec do środka i rozpaczać nad ciałem Freda. Wydawało mi się, że dostrzegłam tam Bellatriks i Ginny... Ale było zdecydowanie za duże zamieszanie, by rozpoznać poszczególne osoby.

Nagle poczułam, że serce mi pęka na tysiące, może nawet na miliardy małych kawałeczków. Ron leżał na ziemi, a jego ciało było targane drgawkami. Z klatki piersiowej obficie lała mu się krew. Myślałam, że zemdleję. Przez chwilę miałam wrażenie, że to ja umieram, a wydarzenia wokół mnie to moje osobiste piekło, jakie zgotował mi los. Ale nie. To było prawdziwe.

Padłam na kolana i próbowałam uciskać ranę z całych sił. Drugą ręką gorączkowo zaczęłam przeszukiwać kieszenie, żeby znaleźć coś, co by mu pomogło, ale... Kiedy spojrzałam mu w oczy... Zauważyłam pustkę. Chłód.

Przestałam słyszeć, co się dzieje na dziedzińcu. Nie widziałam już tych wszystkich dementorów, akromantul, czy olbrzymów; nie zwracałam uwagi na to w kogoś właśnie trafiono zielonym promieniem. Przede mną leżał martwy Ron.

Ledwo poczułam, że ktoś przytrzymuje mnie za ramiona i każe biec. Nie kontrolowałam wrzasku, który wydobył się z mojego gardła.

\- Granger, zostaw go i szukaj Pottera! - Usłyszałam przy swoim uchu. Głos Malfoya przywrócił mnie do rzeczywistości. Byłam zszokowana jego obecnością, bo byłam święcie przekonana, że Voldemort zabił go na błoniach. Pierwszy raz ucieszyłam się na jego widok. - Rusz się!

\- Nie... nie, kto nie żyje? - zażądałam. Chłopak rozejrzał się, sprawdzając, czy nikt nie zamierza nas zaatakować. Nadal trzymał mnie za ramiona. - Malfoy, mów, kto zginął!

\- Od początku? Oh... czeekaj. Trochę tego jest wiesz? Na przykład trzy czwarte szkoły, Dumbledore, Snape, Blaise, Pansy, dwóch... trzech Weasleyów, Longbottom i ktoś tam jeszcze. Też byłbym na liście, ale Potter-bohater się pojawił i walczy teraz z Czarnym Panem. Możesz łaskawie zacząć biec?

- _Harry Potter nie żyje!_

Hagrid stał związany linami na czele całej armii śmierciożerców i tulił do piersi martwe ciało Harry'ego, a ja padłam na kolana. Nie mieliśmy szans. Przegraliśmy, a nasi mentorzy, przyjaciele i znajomi nie żyją. Nie mogłam patrzeć, jak ludzie stawali u JEGO boku. Stracili nadzieję. Byli świadkami tragedii i rozpaczy, coś takiego może zniszczyć człowieka. Czułam się jak wrak. Szczególnie, gdy zostałam sama na polu bitwy. Właściwie, to nazywajmy rzeczy po imieniu - znajdowałam się na masowym grobie.

Podniosłam się na drżących nogach, ocierając rękawem krew i łzy z twarzy. Raczej niewiele to pomogło, bo całe moje ubranie było zniszczone i brudne. Spojrzałam prosto w oczy człowieka, a właściwie potwora, który był odpowiedzialny za to wszystko. Mogłam jeszcze przeżyć. Mogłam się do niego przyłączyć. Ale nie zamierzam być postrzegana, jako ktoś, kto stchórzył, a potem razem z innymi został poddany selekcji. Byłam mugolakiem - co mu po mnie?

Jego uśmiech był przerażający. Wyglądał jak ktoś, kogo bawi dręczenie ofiary. Jakby cieszył się, że może się zemścić za coś, co mu kiedyś zrobiłam.

Uniósł różdżkę.

Zacisnęłam powieki, gotowa na śmierć. Przed oczami stanęły mi obrazy z dzisiejszego dnia i wszystko wróciło ze zdwojoną siłą. W tej chwili niczego nie pragnęłam bardziej, niż usłyszenia tych dwóch słów - Avada Kedavra. Zostałam sama. _Czas_ zaczął się dłużyć w nieskończoność...

I zerwałam się do biegu. Trzy rzeczy były pewne - musiałam dotrzeć do Zakazanego Lasu i znaleźć "ostateczną metodę", o której mówiła McGonagall. Voldemort poszedł za mną, wysyłając również niektórych swoich ludzi. A ja nie mogłam umrzeć teraz, gdy dotarło do mnie, że los nie jest jeszcze przesądzony.


	2. Rozdział 1

_**ROZDZIAŁ 1**_

* * *

Z trudem uchyliłam ociężałe powieki. Dostrzegłam ciemność, ale obraz był strasznie rozmazany. Kiedy przewróciłam się na plecy, miałam nad głową korony drzew. Wszystko mnie niemiłosiernie bolało, najbardziej jednak noga. Chyba skręciłam sobie kostkę, jak biegłam... Ale po co biegłam? Bitwa się skończyła? Wygraliśmy?

Wspomnienia uderzyły we mnie jak młotem w kowadło. Tylko, że kowadłem była moja głowa. Zwinęłam się na liściach w kłębek i zaczęłam płakać. W sumie, to prawie wyłam. Ale nie zdawałam sobie z tego sprawy. Nie wiedziałam gdzie i... kiedy jestem. Oni wszyscy nie żyją... Neville, Fred, Ron... Malfoy mówił, że zginęli trzej Weasleye, więc kto jeszcze? George? Pani Weasley?... Ginny? Nawet Snape, Merlinie, brakowało mi Snape'a! Oddałabym wszystko, żeby chociażby jakiś wredny typ z moich czasów tu był. Żeby powiedział mi, że umarłam, albo zwariowałam do reszty i leżę na oddziale zamkniętym w Mungu. Tylko, że zmieniacz czasu leżący obok wskazywał na coś innego. To cud, że w ogóle udało mi się go znaleźć. Hagrid schował go w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś opiekował się Graupem. Śmierciożercy i Voldemort prawie mnie dopadli. Już nawet widziałam zielony błysk, ale... zdążyłam. Teraz jednak nie cieszyła mnie myśl, że życie tysięcy ludzi spoczywa na moich obolałych barkach.

Podniosłam dłonie do oczu i zauważyłam na nich krew. Zapewne Rona... Momentalnie zerwałam się z miejsca, bo usłyszałam kroki. Wyciągnęłam różdżkę, gotowa do ataku. Zobaczyłam olbrzymiego chłopaka, albo mężczyznę... Nie wiem, ale mogłabym przysiąc, że widziałam Hagrida. _Hagrida, który niedawno trzymał martwego Harry'ego..._ Stop!

\- Chodź, Puszku, pokażę ci twój nowy dom... - odezwał się radośnie i westchnął z zadowoleniem. Podniosłam zmieniacz z ziemi i wskoczyłam w krzaki. Lepiej było nikomu nie pokazywać się na oczy, przynajmniej na razie.

Za hagridopodobnym chłopakiem szedł trzygłowy szczeniak, a ja z trudem powstrzymałam się od pisku, gdy zwierzę przeszło obok mojej kryjówki. To musiał być Hagrid! Tylko, że w czasach... szkolnych... Koniecznie musiałam się dowiedzieć, który jest rok. Merlinie, jakie to wszystko dziwne. Dlaczego nie słuchałam uważniej McGonagall?

A, no tak. Przejmowałam się życiem najmniejszej nawet istoty w zamku i nie umiałam się skupić.

Kiedy Hagrid odszedł w stronę zamku, wyłoniłam się z ukrycia i za pomocą czarów zaczęłam czyścić ubranie i twarz z ziemi, krwi i różnych eliksirów, którymi zostałam oblana w lochach. Całe szczęście, nie działały.

\- Co robisz w Zakazanym Lesie po ciszy nocnej?

Byłam tak przerażona na dźwięk męskiego głosu, że upuściłam zmieniacz czasu na ziemię. Ledwo mogłam coś dostrzec w ciemności, jeszcze pod światło wydobywające się ze szkoły, ale stały przede mną przynajmniej dwie postacie. Szybko nakryłam urządzenie butem.

\- J-ja...

\- J-ja... - przedrzeźniała mnie jakaś dziewczyna piskliwym głosem. Czułam narastającą frustrację, ale wzięłam głęboki wdech. - Co jest, zapomniałaś języka w gębie?

Mogłabym dać sto galeonów (jeszcze gdybym je miała...), że trafiłam na ślizgonów. Cudownie.

\- Nigdy się nie wymykaliście nocą na randkę? - zapytałam w końcu, z trudem dobierając słowa. To było pierwsze zdanie odkąd... Cóż, ostatni raz był, kiedy... zobaczyłam ciało Harry'ego.

\- Nie no, błagam! - W damskim głosie wyraźnie słyszałam obrzydzenie i zażenowanie. - To mój brat, kretynko. Z którego w ogóle jesteś domu?

Korciło mnie, żeby powiedzieć, że ze Slytherinu. Ale było to raczej dość lekkomyślne posunięcie, biorąc pod uwagę zachowanie osób, które mnie znalazły. Chłopak dalej milczał, nie widziałam nawet ich twarzy.

\- Gryffindor.

Odpowiedziało mi pogardliwe prychnięcie.

\- No jasne. Tylko gryfon mógł się wymknąć ze szkoły do tego przeklętego lasu pierwszego dnia. Gryffindor traci dwadzieścia punktów. Wracaj do zamku, albo powiadomimy Dippeta. Chodź, Avery, nie mam ochoty stać tu i marznąć.

Odeszli, ale w głowie brzmiało mi jedno słowo. Avery. Doskonale pamiętałam, kim on był. Ale to prędzej jego syn, albo może... zbieżność nazwisk, co jest raczej mało prawdopodobne w czarodziejskim świecie. Mimo wszystko, oboje to śmierciożercy. W ten właśnie sposób uświadomiłam sobie, że trafiłam z deszczu pod rynnę. Cholera jasna! Szkoła jest pewnie pewna niedoszłych morderców i psychopatów, a ich przywódca jest gdzieś w pobliżu. Muszę koniecznie dowiedzieć się, który jest rok. Najlepiej by było, gdybym znalazła jakąś gazetę z bieżącą datą, żeby nie wyjść na jakąś wariatkę, która wychodzi w łachmanach z lasu i pyta, który mamy rok. Paranoja. Na dodatek nie mam nic - oprócz różdżki i zmieniacza czasu. No i Mapy Huncwotów, którą Harry kazał mi przechować, zanim... zanim zginął. Ale potrzebowałam ubrań, pieniędzy, książek... Merlinie, po prostu wszystkiego potrzebuję!

Przez głowę przechodziły mi różne myśli. Co ja mam zrobić? Gdzie spać? Jak poruszać się po szkole, żeby nie zorientowali się, że coś ze mną nie tak? Gdyby McGonagall, Dumbledore, nawet Snape, tu byli, to powiedzieliby jej, co robić.

Dumbledore...

Skoro Dippet jest teraz dyrektorem, to Dumbledore musi uczyć transmutacji. A profesor McGonagall na tym spotkaniu wspominała coś, że możemy mu zaufać. Ale w ostateczności, bo przecież wszyscy myśleli, że pokonamy Voldemorta w naszych czasach. Ugh, ile bym dała, żeby był tu ktoś znajomy!

Rzuciłam na siebie Zaklęcie Kameleona i skierowałam się do zamku. Trochę się zdziwiłam, że wygląda tak samo jak Hogwart w latach dziewięćdziesiątych, ale w sumie, to nie obchodziło mnie to. Chciałam się dostać do Pokoju Życzeń. To jedyne miejsce, w którym mogłabym spędzić dzisiejszą noc i wszystko sobie ułożyć. Jeśli moja misja się powiedzie, będę musiała podziękować Zgredkowi za pokazanie tego pomieszczenia Harry'emu.

Na szczęście będąc na siódmym piętrze, przede mną zmaterializowały się drzwi. Weszłam do środka i ujrzałam pokój z wygodnym, dużym łóżkiem, biurkiem i łazienką. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, widząc czyste ubrania na krześle pod ścianą, i zdjęłam z siebie zaklęcie. Drzwi zniknęły.

W ekspresowym tempie poszłam do toalety, gdzie oczyściłam jeszcze raz twarz i opatrzyłam sobie rany, które zostały po walce. Cieszyłam się z bólu, bo... bo mnie motywował. Nie dawał zapomnieć o wydarzeniach, do których może dojść, jeśli zawiodę. Muszę wziąć się w garść i zrobić wszystko, co się da, by Tom Riddle porzucił ścieżkę zła. A to nie będzie łatwe. O ile dobrze pamiętam opowieści Harry'ego, chłopak skończył szkołę w czterdziestym piątym, i wtedy już miał chyba... trzy horkruksy? Więc w sumie, mogłabym jakoś dostać się do Komnaty... Nie. Nie znam mowy węży, jasna cholera! Miecz Godryka też odpada - wątpię, że wybierze mnie na prawdziwego gryfona, biorąc pod uwagę, że ponownie muszę przejść Ceremonię Przydziału, żeby wtopić się w otoczenie. Merlinie, jakie to pokręcone.

\- Potrzebuję pióra i pergaminu - mruknęłam do siebie, idąc do biurka. Oczywiście tam znalazłam to, czego szukałam. Zaczęłam zapisywać wszystko, co wiedziałam, a obok położyłam Mapę Huncwotów, na której stopniowo ujawniała się treść.

 _Jest 1 września, skoro ta dziewczyna powiedziała, że gryfoni już pierwszego dnia rozrabiają. Do szkoły chodzi Hagrid i starszy Avery. Hagrid pokazywał Puszkowi nowy dom. Czyli to już pewnie jest po sytuacji z Aragogiem. Avery jeszcze jest w szkole, czyli jest przed 1945. Muszę się spotkać z Dumbledore'em i wszystko mu wytłumaczyć, spróbować namówić, żeby zmylił Dippeta, że jestem jakąś uczennicą z wymiany z jakąś szkołą. Jeszcze Ceremonia Przydziału, zdobycie książek i pieniędzy na życie._

Odłożyłam pióro i przetarłam oczy. Zerknęłam na mapę, podpierając głowę na zwiniętej pięści. W lochach ślizgoni, dyrektor w swoim gabinecie, nic ciekawego. Jęcząca Marta w łazience dziewczyn. I z niej nie wychodziła przez dłuższy czas, więc to mogło też znaczyć, że... że Marta już nie żyła, czyli Riddle otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic...

Dopisałam kolejną rzecz na kartce - _Marta już chyba nie żyje, czyli może być po 1943 roku._

\- Muszę się przespać.

Resztkami sił powlokłam się na łóżko i ledwo tam dotarłam, a już odpłynęłam. Pamiętam, że nie spałam dobrze tej nocy.


	3. Rozdział 2

**_ROZDZIAŁ 2_**

* * *

 _Rozrywający grobową ciszę, przerażający szept Trelawney zagrzmiał w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, wprawiając wszystkich w osłupienie._

 _\- ON powróci dzisiaj. Dzisiaj... ten, którego serce gnije w morderstwie... Niewinna krew poleje się. Czarny Pan powraca... Czarny Pan może przetrwać._

 _Panika. To odpowiednie słowo._

Budziłam się średnio co godzinę. Co zamknęłam oczy, widziałam śmierć kolejnej znajomej osoby. Wracały do mnie różne obrazy; szczególnie nękał mnie moment, kiedy byłam w Pokoju Życzeń z Ronem i zjawili się śmierciożercy. I najdziwniejsze wtedy było to, że pomogła nam Pansy Parkinson, która wśród przybyszów rozpoznała swojego ojca. Ludzie ze wszystkich domów współgrały ze sobą. To było to, o czym mówiła Tiara Przydziału - zjednoczenie w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa.

O szóstej zdecydowałam, że już nie ma sensu kłaść się spać. Skorzystałam z toalety i przyjrzałam się swojemu odbiciu. Miałam podkrążone oczy, zaczerwienione białka i niezdrowe wypieki na twarzy. Musiałam się doprowadzić do porządku, skoro mam zamiar dzisiaj ogarnąć cały ten bajzel.

Przypomniałam sobie, że przecież jestem w Pokoju Życzeń. Potrzebowałam książek. Pojawiły się. Wyobraziłam sobie więc gazetę z dzisiejszą datą i znalazłam ją na zmiętej pościeli. Jeszcze nigdy nie przeglądałam czasopisma z takim zapałem, jak teraz.

\- Drugi września tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestego trzeciego. Ja dziękuję, szósty rok.

Opadłam z westchnieniem na łóżko. Super trafiłam. Powtarzam rok. Ale to mi też dawało mnóstwo nowych informacji, takich jak to, że Marta zginęła dwa miesiące temu, a wtedy też Hagrid był podejrzany o to, że jego Aragog za to odpowiada. Riddle ma dwa horkruksy, ale Komnatę już chyba zamknął, więc... Cholera, przecież bazyliszek żyje, to Harry go zabił czterdzieści lat później. Więc nie miałabym, czym zniszczyć tych przeklętych horkruksów.

O ósmej było śniadanie, a ja umierałam z głodu. W sumie, to mogłabym zakraść się do kuchni, ale to bardzo nieodpowiedzialne. I miałam dużo ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Nauczyciele są pewnie teraz w Wielkiej Sali, tak jak inni uczniowie, więc nie załatwię tego z Ceremonią, ale przez ten czas postaram się zrobić coś konstruktywnego.

Dobra, nie oszukujmy się. Jestem głodna.

Zerknęłam jeszcze na Mapę Huncwotów, żeby upewnić się, że nie ma nikogo na korytarzu, po czym schowałam ją do kieszeni, rzuciłam na siebie Zaklęcie Kameleona i wyszłam, żeby odwiedzić skrzaty w kuchni. Doskonale pamiętałam, gdzie jest to pomieszczenie, ale chodzenie po tej szkole wywoływało we mnie niepożądane wspomnienia. Część, w której teraz byłam doszczętnie spłonęła. W korytarzu po prawej eksplodowała ściana, która przygniotła Zabiniego, a kawałek dalej zginęła Parkinson. Nie, to zdecydowanie nie jest dobra pora na sentymenty.

W kuchni udało mi się pozostać niezauważoną, ale tak czy siak, nie zjadłam dużo. Nie miałam apetytu, mimo, że dość długo nie miałam czegoś w ustach. Wzięłam tylko dwa tosty i wyszłam, o mało nie wpadając na grupę siedmiorocznych ślizgonów ściganych przez Irytka. A przynajmniej duch wyglądał jak Irytek. Całe szczęście mnie nie widzieli.

Przechodząc przez salę wejściową, zajrzałam z ciekawości do Wielkiej Sali, bo drzwi były uchylone. Przy stole nauczycielskim siedział Slughorn i Dumbledore - od razu ich poznałam. Honorowe miejsce zajmował Armando Dippet, obecny dyrektor. Był też Flitwick, Kettleburn i reszty nie znałam. Wśród uczniów również nie rozpoznałam nikogo znajomego, ale trudno się dziwić.

Dumbledore wstał i wyszedł przejściem dla nauczycieli. Poczułam rosnącą nadzieję - teraz albo nigdy. I przez to, że tak się poganiałam, nie zauważyłam trójki ślizgonów, którzy chcieli wejść do Wielkiej Sali. Mały włos, a bym się z nimi zderzyła, a dzięki zaklęciu, nie zauważyli mnie. Cudem wyminęłam dwóch wysokich chłopaków, jeden brunet, drugi blondyn, i średniego wzrostu dziewczynę z szopą na głowie. Zamarłam, gdy prychnęła z oburzeniem, a chłopcy popatrzyli na nią pytająco. Brunet przewrócił oczami i wszedł do sali, a reszta, jak na zawołanie, ruszyła za nim bez słowa. Kątem oka dostrzegłam Dumbledore'a zmierzającego w stronę schodów, więc pobiegłam tam, próbując wymazać z głowy napływające wspomnienia martwego dyrektora z moich czasów.

\- Dzień dobry... - powiedziałam niepewnie, wchodząc do nieznanego mi wcześniej gabinetu. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się ciepło i wskazał na fotel przed biurkiem. Niewiele się zmienił, pomyślałam. - Profesor Dumbledore?

Skinął głową.

\- Herbatki?

O tak, przydałaby się, bo zaschło mi w gardle. Spokojnie, Hermiono, to tylko Dumbledore. Zaufaj mu.

Mężczyzna machnął różdżką i po chwili w moją stronę lewitował parujący napar koloru bursztynowego. Zajął miejsce za katedrą.

\- O co chodzi, dziecko? Nie widziałem cię wcześniej w Hogwarcie...

Wzięłam głęboki wdech i z trudem przełknęłam pierwszy łyk napoju. Dobra, mus to mus.

\- Obiecuje pan, że nie weźmie mnie za wariatkę i nie odeśle do Munga? Tylko panu mogę zaufać, a wiem, że sama sobie nie poradzę i potrzebuję pomocy.

Moją opowieść zaczęłam dość mozolnie i z oporami. Nie wiedziałam, co mogę powiedzieć, żeby nie zaburzyć tego prawa czasowego, ale Dumbledore nieco mnie uspokoił i kontynuowałam. Powiedziałam mu wszystko - o Voldemorcie, czyli Lordzie (nie wspomniałam nazwiska ucznia), jego armii i walce o Hogwart. O zmieniaczu czasu, o śmierci przyjaciół, i ostatecznym planie, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Nie wyjaśniłam co, ale wydawał się to akceptować, w końcu rozumiał, co oznacza igranie z czasem. Nie wspomniałam również o jego uczestnictwie z bitwie, śmierci, i o tym, kogo zatrudnił jako dyrektor szkoły. Z trudem opanowałam łzy, gdy dotarłam do tego, co muszę zrobić teraz. Nie powstrzymałam jednak drżącego głosu i ciężkiego oddechu.

\- I... i teraz nie wiem, co robić. To znaczy, zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że proszę o wiele, ale pomyślałam, że może pan coś wskóra. Muszę ponownie przejść przez Ceremonię Przydziału, ale wolałabym jakoś prywatnie, żeby nie zwracać na siebie zbytniej uwagi. I... chciałam zapytać, czy jest możliwość... - zawahałam się na chwilę, próbując odczytać jakieś emocje z jego twarzy, ale cierpliwie czekał, aż skończę mówić. Jeszcze ani razu mi nie przerwał. - Czy jest możliwość, że, nie wiem, powiedziałby pan dyrektorowi Dippetowi, że jestem jakąś uczennicą z wymiany uczniowskiej? I może to, co teraz powiem, zabrzmi okropnie i obcesowo, ale biorąc pod uwagę to, co możemy zrobić, żeby zapobiec tragedii w przyszłości, jest raczej mało istotne. - Wzięłam kolejny łyk i odkaszlnęłam. - Słyszałam, że to czas, w którym Gellert Grindenwald panoszy się po świecie. I Lord jest właśnie kimś w jego rodzaju, ale teraz nie o tym. Są zniknięcia. Możemy rozpowiedzieć, że jakiś uczeń który zaginął uczestniczy w wymianie międzyszkolnej.- Rany, to, co mówiłam, było straszne. - Wiem, to okropne.

Zapadła cisza. Ale nie była niezręczna. Wyraźnie widziałam, że Dumbledore próbuje sobie to wszystko logicznie poukładać. W końcu miał niespójne informacje, a ja nie umiałam mu wszystkiego dobrze wyjaśnić. Czułam rosnące zdenerwowanie. Co później? Jak mam ratować życie przyjaciół, skoro nie mogę zapanować nawet nad drgawkami we własnej nodze? A może to efekt uboczny Cruciatusa?

\- Sądzę - odezwał się nagle, przeczesując palcami brązową brodę - że mogę ci pomóc. - Ulga, jaką poczułam, jest nie do opisania. - Mówiłaś, że "oni" mają iście ślizgońską naturę. O ile dobrze zrozumiałem aluzję, ten Lord był ślizgonem. Więc dla ciebie najlepiej by było, gdyby Tiara przydzieliła cię do Slytherinu.

Przełknęłam głośno ślinę. Tak. Myślałam nad tą opcją i próbowałam odrzucić ją od siebie, ale to naprawdę było najrozsądniejsze rozwiązanie. Dlatego skinęłam głową, niechętnie przyznając mu rację.

\- To także da się zrobić - powiedział do siebie i zmarszczył czoło. - Jedna rzecz nie daje mi spokoju.

\- Tak, profesorze?

\- Gdzie spałaś ostatniej nocy? Na pewno nie w jakimś dormitorium, bo ktoś by się zorientował.

Jasna cholera. Nie pamiętam nawet, czy to ten czas, kiedy Dumbledore już wie o istnieniu Pokoju Życzeń.

\- W tajnym pokoju na siódmym piętrze - przyznałam z zakłopotaniem i ugryzłam się w język. Po jego minie wiedziałam, że nie znał prawdy. A ja właśnie mu powiedziałam coś, czego nie powinien jeszcze wiedzieć.

Najwyraźniej chciał jeszcze coś zapytać, ale rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i zrezygnował. Spojrzał na zegar na ścianie i przetarł oczy. Zastanawiałam się, czy wyjść, ale gestem nakazał mi, żebym siedziała.

\- Wejdź - powiedział głośniej, a drzwi się otworzyły. Z racji tego, że siedziałam tyłem, słyszałam tylko cichy głos. - Wejdź, nie bój się.

Drzwi ponownie się zamknęły, a ja wychyliłam się zza fotela, żeby przyjrzeć się nowo przybyłemu. To był ten sam brunet, który razem z dwójką ślizgonów wchodził do Wielkiej Sali. Wyprostowałam się, z nagłą intensywnością wpatrując się w filiżankę z herbem Hogwartu. Różnił się nieco od tego z moich czasów, ale to przecież zrozumiałe.

Chłopak niechętnie usiadł w fotelu obok mnie i czułam, jak otaksowuje mnie wzrokiem. Ale nie przejęłam się tym. Zastanawiałam się tylko, jak poprowadzić dalszą rozmowę.

\- Przyszedłem od razu, tak jak pan prosił. Coś się stało? - W ciszy rozległ się aksamitny głos chłopaka. Był całkowicie opanowany i emanował spokojem. Na jego miejscu, gdyby profesor wezwał mnie do siebie tak z rana, panikowałabym.

\- Tylko sprawy organizacyjne - powiedział Dumbledore łagodnym tonem, jakby chciał go uspokoić, choć nie było takiej potrzeby. - Nie było cię na spotkaniu prefektów w pociągu, Tom.

Szczerze, to przez to imię podniosłam wzrok na chłopaka i przyjrzałam mu się bliżej. Nigdy nie widziałam Riddle'a, ale Harry mnóstwo o nim opowiadał pod koniec drugiej klasy. Razem z Ronem zarzucili mnie informacjami zaraz po obudzeniu po ataku bazyliszka. Ale teraz nie pamiętałam wiele szczegółów - czarne włosy, przystojna twarz, ciemne oczy. Niby wszystko się zgadzało...

\- Przepraszam. Zaczytałem się i zapomniałem o tym spotkaniu - wyznał, patrząc Dumbledore'owi w oczy. Miałam wrażenie, że temperatura w pokoju spadła o kilka stopni, gdyż widać było, że ci dwaj nie darzą się sympatią i zaufaniem. A Dumbledore znany był z tego, że wszystkim wierzył. I to utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu, że właśnie mogę siedzieć obok przyszłego Voldemorta.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie straciłem nic ważnego? - Chłopak przekrzywił głowę, rozglądając się po prostokątnym pokoiku. Jego głos ociekał wyrafinowaną grzecznością.

\- Uczniowie opowiadali o swoich wakacjach. Znając ciebie, Tom, nie. Niczego nie straciłeś. Ale chciałbym, żebyś zapoznał z tym pozostałych ślizgonów.

Dyrektor podał mu zwinięty pergamin. Zauważyłam, że dyskretnie schował coś do biurka. Tymczasem Tom nadal nie dostrzegł mojego - wręcz natrętnego - wzroku. Nagle stał się zaabsorbowany otrzymanym papierkiem. Albo po prostu grzecznie udawał, że mnie nie widzi.

\- Dlaczego mi pan to dał? - zapytał, nie odrywając oczu od czytanego tekstu. - Przecież wszyscy to już wiedzą.

\- Tylko przypomnij. - Dumbledore napił się herbaty, badawczo mu się przyglądając. W sumie, po czasie, to wyglądało to tak, jakby Tom celowo wpatrywał się w pergamin. - Do zobaczenia później, Tom. - Ledwo powstrzymałam prychnięcie. Ta dwójka zdecydowanie się nie lubiła. - Na razie, jak widzisz, mam dość ważnego gościa. Poznaj Hermionę, uczennicę ze szkoły Ilvermorny.

Kiedy Dumbledore wskazał na mnie dłonią, nabrałam powietrza i zatrzymałam je w płucach. Chłopak powoli podniósł wzrok i poczułam, jak wywraca mi się w żołądku. Słyszałam tylko szum w uszach i dudnienie swojego serca. W głowie miałam jedną myśl. _To Voldemort, uciekaj._

Przez mroczki ledwo dostrzegłam wyciągniętą w moją stronę dłoń chłopaka. Na palcu miał sygnet z herbem Slytherina. Cholera. Zabił już ojca.

\- Witamy w Hogwarcie, Hermiono. Jestem Tom Riddle i należę do Slytherinu. - Niepewnie i bardzo delikatnie chwyciłam jego rękę i szybko ją puściłam, jakby poraził mnie prąd. W rzeczywistości była to świadomość, że tą właśnie dłonią z zimną krwią zamordował moich przyjaciół i z sadystycznym uśmiechem na twarzy torturował Malfoya, kiedy ten odmówił przyłączenia się do niego.

Tom zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy, po czym wstał i skinąwszy głową Dumbledore'owi, wyszedł tak szybko, jak się pojawił.

Atmosfera w pokoju od razu się ociepliła, ale moja herbata, która jeszcze parę minut temu parowała, teraz była lodowata.


	4. Rozdział 3

_**ROZDZIAŁ 3**_

* * *

Kiedy tylko Dumbledore skończył swoje lekcje, musiałam pójść do gabinetu Dippeta. Przez cały ten czas siedziałam w komnatach nauczyciela, ale przynajmniej dobrze spożytkowałam te godziny - czytałam księgi. Zawsze chciałam się dorwać do dumbledore'owskich zbiorów, a teraz miałam niepowtarzalną okazję. Kilka mi nawet pozwolił pożyczyć, ale musiałabym po nie wrócić po "Ceremonii Przydziału". Skoro już o tym mowa...

W gabinecie dyrektora było tłoczno. Rozpoznałam tylko Slughorna i Dumbledore'a. Oprócz nich stała tu jeszcze jakaś kobieta w siwo-brązowych lokach do ramion i okularami w rogowych oprawkach, i mężczyzna, który wyglądał na stukniętego, delikatnie mówiąc. Najbardziej rzucał się w oczy brak lewej ręki. O ile dobrze kojarzę, to był Kettleburn. Idol Hagrida. Domyśliłam się, że obecni tu profesorowie, to Głowy Domów. Ale jak Dumbledore'owi, do cholery, udało się to wszystko załatwić, naprawdę nie wiem. W tej chwili liczyło się to, że właśnie siedziałam na krześle przed biurkiem Dippeta, który trzymał mi nad głową Tiarę Przydziału. Była inna niż ta, którą zapamiętałam. Ta wydawała się dużo... _dużo_ starsza. Na dodatek coś mówiła. Coś. Ta, powinnam się skupić, żeby nie było powtórki z rozrywki.

\- Ameryki. Albus Dumbledore - opiekun Gryffindoru, Horacy Slughorn - Slytherinu. Silwanus Kettleburn - Hufflepuffu i Galatea Merrythought - Ravenclawu.

Tyle udało mi się usłyszeć z monologu Dippeta. Potem bez ostrzeżenia położył mi Tiarę na głowie, a ja poczułam, jak ożywa i mamrocze coś pod nosem. Stres z pierwszej klasy wrócił ze zdwojoną siłą. Musiałam zostać Ślizgonką, dla dobra moich przyjaciół. Ale jak ja tego nie chcę! Tiara wspominała coś, że posiadam duże ambicje, skoro mam takie, a nie inne plany i wykazałam się sprytem, organizując sobie teraz życie. Znałam werdykt. Ale za żadne skarby nie chciałam go przyjąć do wiadomości. Powinnam być w Gryffindorze, albo już ewentualnie w Ravenclawie, a nie w przeklętym Slytherinie.

Ktoś klasnął. Dumbledore puścił mi dyskretnie oczko. Merrythought powiedziała coś do Kettleburna i wyszli. Slughorn serdecznie się do mnie uśmiechał. Ale ja nadal nie mogłam uwierzyć, że będę w Domu Węża. Tam, gdzie są ci wszyscy śmierciożercy, przyszli mordercy i psychopaci. I on, Voldemort. Cóż, jeśli zasnę, to będzie cud.

Nigdy nie byłam w ich pokoju wspólnym. Miałam okazję, ale sknociłam sprawę z eliksirem wielosokowym. I teraz, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, wcale nie żałowałam. Podłużny z niskim sufitem była bardziej jak loch, nie miejsce do wypoczynku po ciężkim dniu. Nawet światło było zielonkawe, nie licząc już zielonych kanap, foteli i małego dywanu przy dystyngowanie rzeźbionym kominku. Reszta podłogi pokryta była zimnym kamieniem, a ze ścian ciekła woda. Było tu też kilka stołów, ale ten przy kominku był najbogatszy w różne inskrypcje. Jeśli musiałabym siedzieć tu dłużej niż dwie godziny, to pewnie bym zbzikowała. Nie dziwię się teraz, dlaczego Ślizgoni są tacy wredni i złośliwi. W końcu żyją w lochu pod jeziorem. Już boję się łazienki i sypialni...

Byli tu zebrani wszyscy uczniowie Slytherinu, z każdego roczniku. Riddle też. Wpatrywali się we mnie i Slughorna stojącego obok z zainteresowaniem, ale widać było, że się niecierpliwili. Nikt się nie odzywał, ale na ich twarzach powoli pokazywało się znudzenie i zniechęcenie. Typowe.

\- Moi drodzy, poznajcie Hermionę Granger. - Drgnęłam, gdy usłyszałam swoje nazwisko wypowiadane z ust nauczyciela. - Bierze udział w wymianie ze szkołą Ilvermorny, podobnie jak kilkoro uczniów z Hogwartu. Tiara przydzieliła ją do nas, więc mam nadzieję, że ją zaakceptujecie. Hermiono - zwrócił się do mnie - prefekt naczelna pokaże ci dormitorium. Do zobaczenia na eliksirach. W razie czego wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać.

Po tych słowach wyszedł przez przejście w zimnym kamieniu, zostawiając mnie na łaskę i niełaskę w legowisku węży. Ślizgoni wrócili do swoich zajęć, jak gdyby nic takiego się nie stało, no bo nie stało się. Rzuciłam okiem na Riddle'a. Ani na moment nie podniósł wzroku znad książki, ale bez wątpienia wiedział, co się dzieje wokół niego. Siedział z dala od wszystkich pod jakimiś drzwiami. W pewnej chwili moja uwaga została skupiona na dziewczynie, która powoli zmierzała w moim kierunku. Miała jasnobrązowe oczy i blond włosy. Była mojego wzrostu, a do szaty przypięła sobie odznakę prefekta naczelnego. Na policzku jednak miała odciśnięty rękaw, jakby przed chwilą wybudziła się z drzemki. I podejrzewam, że tak prawdopodobnie było.

\- Witamy w Slytherinie - powiedziała sennie i zatkała usta wierzchem dłoni, by stłumić ziewnięcie. Przez chwilę miałam nawet ochotę się do niej uśmiechnąć. - To przez owutemy. Mało sypiam. Wiesz w ogóle, czym są owutemy?

Oho, jak odpowiedzieć po ślizgońskiemu?

\- Ta. - Machnęłam lekceważąco ręką, przestępując z nogi na nogę. - Tyle się nasłuchałam Duppeta, że wiem wszystko o tej szkole.

Chyba dobrze poszło?

Dziewczyna mruknęła coś pod nosem i wskazała głową na drzwi przy kącie, gdzie siedział Riddle.

\- Tam są sypialnie dziewczyn, a komnaty z łazienkami po tej stronie. - Pokazała mi uchylone lekko drzwi na prawo od kominka. - W środku podzielona na damską i męską, miejsce dla świętoszków. Swoją drogą... Dippet, nie Duppet.

\- Jeden pies - burknęłam cicho.

\- Co?

\- Pytałam, czy zaprowadzisz mnie do dormitorium - rzekłam chłodno. Udawanie Ślizgonki szło mi niespodziewanie łatwo. Biorąc pod uwagę, że nikt nie tu nie zna i nie oceni. Mogę robić prawie wszystko, co mi się podoba, bo ludzie i tak zapomną, że mnie widzieli. Tak działa ten zmieniacz magii. Przynajmniej to udało mi się zarejestrować feralnego dnia.

\- Po prostu chodź. - Ruszyła do kąta Riddle'a, ale co chwilę się do mnie odwracała i coś mówiła. - Jakby co, to ten osobnik często sobie tu siedzi, bo po prostu uwielbia irytować ludzi. Ale nie przejmuj się nim, muchy by nie skrzywdził.

Myślimy o tej samej osobie?...

\- Nie wątpię.

\- Riddle! - Jej donośny głos rozniósł się w całym pomieszczeniu, ale tylko zainteresowany zwrócił na to uwagę. Pewnie takie coś było na porządku dziennym. Tom podniósł głowę, kiedy podeszłyśmy do niego. - Masz pełno wolnych foteli. Musisz blokować przejście? - zapytała szorstko i sapnęła, gdy bezskutecznie usiłowała otworzyć blokowane drzwi. - No na Merlina, weź się rusz.

\- Istnieje magiczne słowo, wiesz? - Odwrócił głowę w moją stronę i westchnęłam, przygotowując się do tego, co ma zaraz nadejść. Pytania. - Cześć, Hermiono. Dobrze, że trafiłaś do Slytherinu.

\- Też tak sądzę - skłamałam, patrząc mu w oczy. Szczerze, to nadal nie widziałam przed sobą Toma Riddle'a, tylko Lorda Voldemorta.

\- Granger... - Wyglądał, jakby się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiał. - Z jakiego rodu jesteś? Nie słyszałem o Grangerach.

\- Właśnie poznałaś mistrza taktu, Toma Riddle'a. - Prefekt skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach i czekała, aż chłopak wstanie i odblokuje przejście. Ten jednak kompletnie ją zignorował. - Tylko struga groźnego.

Rzucił jej sztuczny, przymilny uśmiech, a ja nie mogłam powstrzymać prychnięcia. Biedna pani prefekt, nie wie, co mówi. Ciekawe, czy ta dziewczyna przeżyła wojnę i doczekała moich czasów?

Przez chwilę czułam do niej nieopisaną wdzięczność, że nie musiałam odpowiadać na to pytanie. Ale w sumie... mogłam. I tak nie dałby mi spokoju, a im mniej z nim rozmawiam, tym lepiej.

\- Odpowiedz, Hermiono.

Zrobiłam to, zanim zdążyłam wszystko dokładnie przemyśleć.

\- Nie powiedziałam, że to moje prawdziwe nazwisko - powiedziałam twardo, a on zmrużył oczy. - Zawsze mogę się pod kogoś podszywać, nie? - Zapadło między nami milczenie. Miałam wrażenie, że zaraz mnie przeklnie. Wtedy jednak odsunął się od drzwi, a dziewczyna w końcu je otworzyła i wepchnęła do środka. Od razu stanęłam na schodkach. Poczułam ulgę, kiedy nie widziałam już Toma, ale to szybko uciekło, gdy zobaczyłam, gdzie się znajduję. Był to wąski i niski korytarz, a kamienne i śliskie schody prowadziły ku górze. Było siedem półpięter, na każdym dwie pary drzwi po obu stronach. Korytarz oświetlały takie same podwieszane lampy jak w pokoju wspólnym.

Na każdym półpiętrze był inny rocznik. Ja miałam być w dormitorium na szóstym poziomie. Weszłam do drzwi po prawej, a moim oczom ukazał się w miarę przytulny pokój z czterema łóżkami. Trzy z nich były zawalone książkami, papierkami, ubraniami i innymi rzeczami codziennego użytku. Jedno, które pewnie miało być moje, zostało ładnie pościelone. Kolory oczywiście - zieleń i srebro. Zasłony szmaragdowozielone, koc srebrny. W pokoju nie było okien, w końcu byliśmy pod jeziorem. Merlinie, przecież ja się tu uduszę. Niby było ciepło i nie odczuwało się wilgoci, co pewnie utrzymywano za pomocą różnorakich zaklęć, ale nie było tu takiej domowej atmosfery jak w Wieży Gryffindoru. Coś czuję, że będę musiała się zaopatrzyć w zapasy Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu.


	5. Rozdział 4

**_Rozdział 4_**

* * *

To było okropnie niezręczne! Jestem w pokoju z matką Snape'a, i matką Syriusza, i babcią Malfoya. Byłyśmy w tym samym wieku, a najdziwniejsze było to, że wszystkie trzy kobiety, w przeciwieństwie do swych potomków, były całkiem miłe. Co prawda Walburga i Druella narzekały na młodszych Gryfonów i Puchonów, wychwalały Grindenwalda i potępiały mugolaków. Eileen Prince przepytała mnie dokładnie o moje postępy w nauce i brak amerykańskiego akcentu. Wytłumaczyłam się tym, że większość czasu mieszkałam w Anglii, a w Ilvermorny w pokoju byłam z Brytyjkami. Chyba to kupiła, nie wiem. Druella jojczyła jeszcze o tym, że mugole robią bałagan tą swoją wojną i nie sprzątają nawet po sobie. Musiała minąć chwila, zanim uświadomiłam sobie, że w tych czasach panuje jeszcze II wojna światowa. Kretynka!

Na kolacji też musiałam odpowiadać na niewygodne dla mnie pytania, ale mimo wszystko tutejsi Ślizgoni nie byli znowu tacy okropni jak ci w latach dziewięćdziesiątych, a to wszystko głównie przez Harry'ego, Malfoya i ich wspólną kampanię nienawiści. Mają... Mieli obsesję na swoim punkcie.

\- W Hogwarcie jest lepiej niż w Ilvermorny, nie? - Usłyszałam gdzieś z lewej strony, grzebiąc widelcem w gulaszu. - Tu nie ma wariata ze zwierzakami w torbie.

Parę osób się zaśmiało. Nie wiedziałam, o co chodzi, ale żeby się wtopić w tłum, również parsknęłam pogardliwie. Ale nie dla "wariata", a dla Ślizgonów.

\- Ej, był ten wielki, co otworzył Komnatę, pamiętasz?

\- Hagrid? O Merlinie, był straszny - odparł jakiś czarnowłosy chłopak z udawanym przerażeniem. Ktoś inny się zaśmiał. Poczułam się w obowiązku bronić Hagrida. Odezwała się moja gryfońska duma. _Hermiono, spokojnie._

\- O co chodzi? - zapytałam zdawkowo. Wszyscy zaczęli mówić.

\- Ciekawość?

\- Zbieram informacje - odparłam oschle, i teraz mogłam rozróżnić poszczególne głosy.

\- Dziedzic Slytherina otworzył legendarną Komnatę Tajemnic.

\- Po szkole panoszył się potwór i petryfikował wszystkich na swojej drodze.

\- Jedną zabił.

\- Ale polował tylko na szlamy, więc u nas się nie bali.

 _Jaasne, ślizgon, który się nie boi. Prędzej uwierzę w to, że słonie latają._

\- Ale Riddle znalazł winowajcę.

\- Cwaniak, skubnął sobie jeszcze nagrodę za specjalne zasługi dla szkoły i sto punktów od dyrektora.

\- A stary Dumbel i tak wymusił, żeby Hagrid został i teraz szkoli się na gajowego.

\- Riddle bohaterem...!

Kilka osób się dołączyło do tego okrzyku, a jak wkrótce się zorientowałam, do całej pieśni. Byli głośni, szczególnie, że wspomniany szedł właśnie wzdłuż stołu i kogoś szukał. W końcu się zatrzymał i ukłuł mnie palcami w plecy. Drgnęłam, gdy się odwróciłam. Kiwnął głową w kierunku wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali. Mimo targających mną emocji i wszechogarniającego strachu, wstałam i ruszyłam we wskazaną stronę. Nie oglądałam się za siebie do czasu, aż zatrzymałam się przy wejściu do pokoju wspólnego. Nie znałam hasła. Riddle stał tuż za mną. Wszyscy byli na kolacji.

\- Jakie jest hasło? – zapytałam w końcu, przybierając zirytowany ton. - I o co ci, człowieku chodzi?

\- Znam każdego w Slytherinie, a o tobie nie wiem nic. Więc mi opowiesz.

Prychnęłam. Mówił tak lekko, jakbyśmy rozmawiali o pogodzie.

\- A powiesz coś o sobie? – odpowiedziałam pytaniem na pytanie.

\- Zależy.

\- Od?

\- Od tego, czy zdobędziesz moje zaufanie. Na razie idzie ci raczej marnie. _Draco Dormiens._

W kamieniu ukazało się przejście do pokoju, więc weszłam, nie czekając na specjalne zaproszenie. Usiadłam w kanapie przy kominku, przysuwając się bliżej źródła ciepła. Cały ten loch był cholernie zimny, ciemny i ogółem nieprzyjemny. Już zaczynałam łapać katar. Koszmar.

Tom usiadł po drugiej stronie sofy, rozkładając się, jakby był u siebie i opierając o oparcie w taki sposób, że mimo, że siedział jakoś na ukos, patrzył wprost na mnie. Kto normalny zabiera człowieka z kolacji i przepytuje o życie osobiste? Nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty z nim rozmawiać, a tym bardziej pierwsza przerywać milczenie. Najwyraźniej on nie zamierzał się odzywać, bo tylko się na mnie patrzył, a ja się stresowałam jeszcze bardziej.

\- Jak się nazywasz?

Podskoczyłam na dźwięk jego głosu. W opuszczonym pokoju był dość przerażający, no i nie spodziewałam się tego.

\- Doskonale wiesz, że Hermiona Granger – rzekłam lodowato. Nie mogłam opanować zgryźliwego tonu, ale raczej wyszło mi to na dobre. To był chyba jakiś instynkt samozachowawczy.

\- Nie słyszałem o Grangerach. Mówiłem, i nie powtórzę znów.

Skrzywiłam się w duchu. Harry mówił, że Riddle potrafił rozpoznać mugolaka, ale nie pamiętam, czy tę umiejętność miał już w szkole.

\- Masz mugoli w rodzinie? – Jego ton stał się ostrzejszy. Zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią, podkuliłam nogi i oparłam brodę na kolanach.

\- Trudno nie mieć, prawda? –Tym sposobem nie skłamałam. Musiałam bardzo się pilnować i ważyć na słowa. - Rozpanoszyli się, jakby byli u siebie.

Kącik jego ust drgnął, więc może nie było tak źle, jak sobie to wyobrażałam. Westchnęłam, a on zdawał się myśleć nad kolejnym pytaniem. Wykorzystałam ten moment ciszy.

\- A ty masz? W sensie, któreś z rodziców jest mugolem?

Ledwo zauważalnie się spiął. Było to widać, bo prostował i zaciskał palce. Nie wiem, może myślał, że tego nie widzę. Ale to wyglądało mi na jakiś tik nerwowy.

\- Jeszcze nie zdobyłaś mojego zaufania, więc nie będę ci odpowiadał na osobiste pytania.

Prychnęłam gniewnie. Gdybym nie starała się utrzymywać pozorów, to na tysiąc procent zachowałabym się teraz jak Ron i wyciągnęła różdżkę, by przekląć typa. Wstrętny hipokryta. Już widać w nim było zadatki na Lorda Voldemorta.

\- Nie słyszałeś o Grangerach, bo mój… ojciec jest… był – _‟będzie"_ to najodpowiedniejsze słowo – mugolem. Nazwisko mam po nim.

Czysta prawda. Spokojnie, Hermiono. Dajesz radę. Jeszcze trochę i koniec.

\- Matka?

\- Nie żyje.

Przemyślałam to już wcześniej. Nie skłamię, jeśli powiedziałabym, że oboje nie żyją. W końcu jeszcze nawet się nie urodzili.

\- Widziałaś jak umiera?

Miałam już naprawdę dość. Chciałam jak najszybciej się stąd wydostać, z tych czasów, uściskać rodziców, Harry'ego, Rona… Merlinie, nawet Snape'a czy Malfoya! Każdy jest lepszy niż Tom Riddle. O śmierć moich bliskich pytał bez sykla współczucia. Nie próbował nawet udawać, jak na dobrze wychowanego przystało. Zimne wyrachowanie – przerażające. Co, jeśli już jest za późno? Może powinnam cofnąć się w czasie do momentu, kiedy się rodził? Uzdrowić jakoś jego matkę, żeby wychowała go w miłości.

To będzie plan B.

\- Nie – odpowiedziałam w końcu. - Słuchaj, wiesz już wystarczająco dużo. – Zirytowana patrzyłam, jak przewraca oczami i wygodniej się rozsiada, jeszcze bliżej mnie, więc odruchowo przesunęłam się na sam koniec kanapy. – Czy teraz ja mogę się czegoś o tobie dowiedzieć? – Milczał, a jak to mówią: _milczenie jest przyzwoleniem._ \- Jakiej jesteś krwi?

\- Czystej.

Kłamca.

\- Nie kłam, Tom.

Pierwszy raz zobaczyłam, że się zestresował. Minimalnie, ale jednak. I trwało to może niecałą sekundę, nie więcej.

\- Umiem rozpoznać, kiedy ktoś kłamie – wytłumaczyłam, obserwując jego reakcję. Był wyraźnie poirytowany.

\- Ja też. - Zapadło pełne napięcia milczenie, a potem, krzywiąc się okropnie, wymamrotał z obrzydzeniem: - Jestem półkrwi. Tak jak ty.

Skinęłam głową. Niech trzyma się tej wersji.

\- Masz jeszcze pytania?

\- Owszem – potwierdził, i widać było, że nagle mu się polepszyło, co nie sugerowało niczego dobrego. Przygryzłam wargę, czekając na ciąg dalszy. - Co sądzisz o mugolakach?

Aż mnie zmroziło. Musiałam sięgnąć pamięcią do słów, jakie kiedyś wypowiedział Malfoy do Harry'ego, gdy ten chciał się z nim pogodzić. Odmówił, bo Harry przyjaźnił się ze mną. Ale użył słów, które do teraz siedzą mi w pamięci. Zabolało, bo było prawdziwe. ‟Oni brudzą krew czarodziejów, tym swoim szlamem. Najlepiej od razu wybić wszelkie szlamy i charłaki, bo niedługo tylko oni zostaną. O, witaj Granger, nie widziałem cię".

\- Przecież wiesz. Mugole już raz dowiedzieli się o naszym istnieniu i było… źle. Fatalnie. Czarownice niby ochładzały płomienie, ale wiadomo, że magia bezróżdżkowa jest bardzo skomplikowana i trudna, tylko najpotężniejsi ją potrafią. – Mało świadomie przyprawiłam go o komplement… – Więc to kłamstwa. No i mugole brudzą swoją krwią krew czarodziejów, czym nas osłabiają i pozbawiają tych umiejętności. Praktycznie rzecz biorąc, mu… szlamy nas tak jakby ośmieszają, poniżają… i zabijają.

Tyle powinno wystarczyć. Jeśli uda mi się to wszystko naprawić i wrócić w jednym kawałku, będę musiała podziękować Malfoyowi za obrażanie mnie, jakkolwiek absurdalnie to brzmi. Tymczasem Riddle wpatrywał się we mnie nieodgadnionym wzrokiem i milczał. Zaczynałam się niepokoić, biorąc pod uwagę to, że chyba głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiał.

\- Mamy takie same poglądy. – Możliwe, że mówił do siebie. Tak czy inaczej, nie odpowiedziałam na to. Musiałam coś zrobić. Harry mówił, że Riddle miał jakąś manię na punkcie oryginalności. Może gdybym mu powiedziała, że nie jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju, toby odpuścił?… - Nie tylko my. W tej szkole są ludzie, którzy mogliby cię zainteresować.

\- Weź, ta gadanina już dawno mi się znudziła – ziewnęłam, może trochę zbyt teatralnie, ale zmrużył groźnie oczy.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- W Ilvermorny też bez przerwy gadają o czyszczeniu świata czarodziejów ze szlam i mugoli. Mają nawet jakąś grupę, której przewodzi jeden wariat i myśli, że jest ich panem i władcą. Nazywa siebie Cesarzem Mortem i specjalnie uczył się mowy feniksów. A jego… poplecznicy, o ile można to tak w ogóle nazwać, mówią na siebie trupożeracze, czy trupojadki? Nie pamiętam, w każdym razie, to chore. I nie mów mi, że tutaj też jest coś takiego, to przereklamowane. – Tom był wyraźnie wściekły. Nawet nie próbował tego kryć, ale kontynuowałam. - Merlinie, to już jest nudne. Wystarczy przecież Grindenwald. Na cholerę mu przeszkadzać? Zero oryginalności, serio.

\- Skończyłaś? - warknął lodowato. Udało mi się. Chyba. Ale słyszałam ten charakterystyczny voldemortowski syk, a jeszcze nie zamierzałam odpuszczać. To pewnie było jednym z moich większych błędów.

\- Z koleżankami napisałyśmy nawet opowiadanie o takim kompletnym socjopacie, który nazwał się Lordem… – mówiłam z kpiną w głosie, ale z jego twarzy nie dało się nic wyczytać. – Wiesz, Lordzio chyba. Vol… coś tam mort. Voldemort! W ogóle miał swoich ukochanych śmierciożerców. Nie pamiętam wszystkiego, bo to było chyba z trzy lata temu, ale wysłałyśmy to do gazety, a oni to opublikowali. Merlinie, to było takie żenujące, myślałam, że już nigdy nie zniknie.

\- Masz to jeszcze? - Widać było, jak zaciska szczęki i wbija sobie paznokcie we wnętrze dłoni.

\- Nie – odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą, ale zapomniałam się i w pewnym momencie powiedziałam za dużo. - Spaliłam wszystkie gazety, jakie miałam.

Wtedy jeszcze kłamanie przychodziło mi z niespodziewaną łatwością. A przynajmniej tak myślałam. Bardzo się stresowałam i chyba dlatego przestałam myśleć racjonalnie. Dużo nawymyślałam i jestem więcej niż pewna, że on udawał zdenerwowanie. W końcu to Riddle. On może cały czas pogrywać, a ja nawet się nie zorientuję. Dlatego w tej chwili mentalnie się skopałam po głowie i postanowiłam nie mówić więcej, niż potrzeba. Zaryzykowałam pojawienie się na prywatnej liście Riddle'a - ‟Osoby, Które Mnie Wkurzyły, Więc Je Zabiję Najpierw". Pustka w ciemnych oczach i zimny uśmieszek, jakim mnie obdarzył, sprawiły, że uleciała ze mnie cała pewność siebie.

Nikt się nie odezwał przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu to ja przerwałam to niezręczne milczenie.

\- Coś nie tak? – zapytałam najbardziej uprzejmym głosem, na jaki było mnie stać. - Może się położysz? Albo idź do Pom… – w ostatniej chwili ugryzłam się w język. - Do pielęgniarki? Jesteś jakiś blady.

Mruknął coś niezrozumiale pod nosem i wstał. Patrzyłam jak sztywno odchodzi w stronę dormitorium, a po drodze bierze jakąś książkę, chyba z numerologii. Po chwili już trzaskał drzwiami od korytarza z dormitoriami. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Myślałam, że ziarno niepewności zostało zasiane. Że trzeba wyhodować teraz roślinkę. Jak ja się myliłam!


	6. Rozdział 5

_**Rozdział 5**_

* * *

Siedziałam w bibliotece prawie do ciszy nocnej. To bibliotekarka mnie stamtąd wygoniła, mówiąc, że mogłam przyjść wcześniej, to zostałabym dłużej. Nie bardzo zagłębiałam się w logikę tego zdania, ale posłuchałam się i wypożyczywszy parę… dobra, siedem ksiąg, wyszłam. Woluminy były o zmieniaczach czasu i podróżnikach w przeszłość, konsekwencjach i błędach oraz rodzajach zmieniaczy. Część była z Działu Zakazanego. W pierwszym odruchu pobiegłam do Wieży Gryffindoru. Zorientowałam się dopiero, kiedy spotkałam grupę Gryfonów wracających do swojego pokoju wspólnego. Przeklęłam pod nosem, po czym wściekła na siebie skierowałam się do lochów. Z trudem udało mi się dostać do środka i usiadłam przy kominku, nie zważając na protesty innych Ślizgonów. Rozłożyłam wokół siebie wszystkie książki, w tym ‟Baśnie barda Beedle'a" z narysowanymi insygniami śmierci od Dumbledore'a. Kolejny raz przeklęłam. Tłumaczenie ze starożytnych run zostawiłam w Hogwarcie w swoich czasach. Przecież ze sobą wzięłam tylko to, co miałam na sobie, różdżkę i zmieniacz czasu. Ciekawe, czy gdybym teraz go użyła, by wrócić, to coś by się zmieniło? W końcu tu jeszcze nic nie zrobiłam…

Ze zrezygnowaniem wzięłam do ręki pergamin i pióro, po czym znowu się zdenerwowałam, bo nie mogłam znaleźć kałamarza. Przysięgam, że używałam go jeszcze na zaklęciach. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Jakaś blondyna miała atrament, ale… Co z tego, że była ode mnie młodsza o dwa lata? Suka gorsza od Parkinson, naprawdę. Nie sądziłam, że w kimś tak młodym są takie pokłady nienawiści. Nie wiem nawet, czy nie była gorsza od Malfoya i jego bandy. Ale nikt inny nie miał tego, czego szukałam. Dlatego zebrałam się w sobie i podeszłam do niej. Już wcześniej miałam tę nieprzyjemność, by ją poznać, więc zapytałam bardzo grzecznie, czy mogłaby mi pożyczyć odrobinę atramentu. Ona jednak uniosła się wielce obrażona do swojej koleżanki, że jakaś byle jaka ‟amerykańska flądra" śmie się do niej odzywać. Nie przejęłam się jej słowami, bo słyszałam gorsze, poza tym, nie dotyczyły bezpośrednio mnie. Bo skąd ona mogła wiedzieć, że urodziłam się w Anglii? Przerażało mnie jednak jej zachowanie i wolałam nawet nie myśleć, w jakiej rodzinie została ona wychowana.

Oddychając głęboko w celu uspokojenia nerwów powlokłam się w swoje miejsce przy kominku i ze zgrozą zauważyłam tam Riddle'a, który czytał baśnie od Dumbledore'a. Dzięki ci, Merlinie, za zapis runiczny!

\- Matka cię nie nauczyła, że nie rusza się cudzych rzeczy? - Zbliżyłam się, czując suchość w gardle za użycie takich słów w stosunku do sieroty. To trochę tak, jakbym… jakbym mówiła tak do Harry'ego. To uczucie było przytłaczające i dołujące. Riddle i Harry mieli aż za dużo wspólnego.

Próbowałam mu wyrwać książkę, ale podniósł rękę do góry i już nie miałam szans, a moja różdżka leżała daleko, bo w torbie opierającej się o kominek. Podskoczyłam i nawet udało mi się ją złapać, ale chłopak schował ją sobie za plecami i w ostatniej chwili się odsunęłam, bo wpadłabym na niego, a unikałam kontaktu fizycznego z nim jak ognia. Chociaż pewnie płomienie są delikatniejsze niż Riddle.

\- O ile wiem, tej książki w tej wersji nie ma w naszej bibliotece, a wyraźnie jest napisane: ‟Własność A. P. W. B. Dumbledore'a. Kradzież grozi naganą dyrektora". Tylko nasz nauczyciel transmutacji może mieć tyle imion. Bardzo nieładnie, Hermiono. Będę musiał to zgłosić.

Zagotowało się we mnie. Nadal próbowałam dosięgnąć baśni, ale on robił skuteczne uniki.

\- Tak się składa, że mi ją pożyczył – wycedziłam przez zęby, rezygnując z prób, a on ledwo zauważalnie zmarszczył czoło. - Co, tobie nigdy nie dał niczego poczytać? Myślałam, że jesteś pupilkiem nauczycieli.

\- Nie jego.

Uśmiechnęłam się z wyższością, gdy oddał mi książkę, po czym poszłam po torbę i usiadłam. Jeszcze raz ją przeszukałam, w nadziei, że może coś przeoczyłam, a atrament był w najbardziej oczywistym miejscu. Tak się jednak nie stało. Po chwili znowu usłyszałam głos Riddle'a, tym razem bliżej. Zajął miejsce obok mnie. Spoglądając na niego zauważyłam, że pokój powoli pustoszeje.

\- Oddam ci twój tandetny kałamarz, jeśli dasz mi coś przeczytać.

Otworzyłam szeroko oczy. Co za cholerny złodziej!

\- Skąd ty…

\- Wpadł mi do torby po Zaklęciach.

Mało brakowało, a bym się zapowietrzyła. Wypuściłam wstrzymywane w płucach powietrze, otwierając baśnie.

\- Siedziałeś z drugiej strony klasy – przypomniałam mu oschle.

Już mnie niezmiernie denerwował i chyba wolałam już docinki tej blondynki z czwartego roku. Wcale się nie dziwię, że w szkole nikt nie chciał się przyjaźnić z Riddle'em. Nikt nie ma tyle odwagi i silnej woli, cierpliwości i samozaparcia, by się z nim zadawać. Chyba, że masochista. I musiałam przyznać, że już miałam ochotę wrócić do tego zrujnowanego świata, który zostawiłam za sobą, niż spędzać kolejny dzień z nim. Chciałam zrezygnować. Ale na szali leżało życie moich przyjaciół i masy innych ludzi, więc powinnam schować dumę do kieszeni.

\- Musiało ci się przewidzieć.

Nastała chwila ciszy, w czasie której mierzyliśmy się wzrokiem. Skapitulowałam, bo miałam wrażenie, że próbuje przedostać się do mojego umysłu. Jeśli tak wyglądała legilimencja, to naprawdę nie chce tego znowu poczuć. Na szczęście z Ronem mieliśmy dodatkowe lekcje oklumencji z Dumbledore'em, za co Harry się na nas złościł, bo jego męczył Snape.

\- Być może – zgodziłam się i oparłam o kominek, a on dalej bacznie mi się przyglądał.

Po kilku sekundach wyjął z kieszeni mój kałamarz i wyciągnął do mnie dłoń. Spojrzałam na niego nieufnie, ale to wzięłam, przy okazji muskając mu palce. Szybko cofnął dłoń, jakbym go poparzyła. I bardzo dobrze, bo chyba dostrzegł usilnie skrywany grymas obrzydzenia na mojej twarzy. Kiedy brał jedną z książek, które dostałam od Dumbledore'a – _Kroniki czasu_ , unikał mojego wzroku jak ognia. Trochę mnie to bawiło – _w końcu to był wielki i potężny Lord Voldemort, postrach wszystkich cza_ _rodziei._ Ale też niepokoiło. Nie wiedziałam, co zamierza. Zerknęłam mu przez ramię i zanim zamknął książkę i spojrzał na mnie z ukosa, zorientowałam się, że i ona jest zapisana runami. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że Riddle nie z niej nie wyczyta i nie zacznie eksperymentować z czasem, bo to byłby już koniec.

Przetłumaczyłam sobie opowieść o tych trzech braciach i zanotowałam dopiski Dumbledore'a o insygniach i ich działaniu. Poszło szybko i sprawnie, bo nikt mi nie przeszkadzał, poza tym już to znałam i co nieco pamiętałam. Przy tym kominku siedziałam do pierwszej w nocy, a Tom był cały czas obok i skrobał coś na kolejnej rolce pergaminu. Nie odezwaliśmy się do siebie ani słowem. Czasem tylko któreś z nas westchnęło, przeklęło pod nosem i zapisało nowy wers tekstu na swojej kartce. Riddle zdawał się nie dostrzegać mojej obecności, a i mnie przez chwilę udało się o nim zapomnieć. Dlatego też bardzo się zdziwiłam, kiedy oddał mi _Kroniki czasu_ i tłumaczenie do niej, które pisał przez tyle godzin. Bez słowa wstał i skierował się do drzwi od komnat z sypialniami.

\- Dzięki! - powiedziałam jeszcze, zanim trzasnął drzwiami i zniknął.

W zdumieniu zaczęłam przeglądać zapisane pochyłym, starannym pismem strony. Na jednej z nich było napisane: _w zamian jutro robimy razem eliksir na lekcji._

Obudziłam się z okropnym bólem głowy. Klimat tego dormitorium paskudnie na mnie wpływał. Wyglądałam jak popsuta foka, dosłownie. Ale nie byłam jedyna. Tego ranka pierwszy raz dostrzegłam podobieństwo między Eileen a Snape'em. Druella miała problem, żeby w ogóle otworzyć zaspane powieki, więc Eileen skorzystała z różdżki i jej pomogła. Potem był mały pojedynek między babką Malfoya a matką Syriusza, bo każda z nich chciała przywłaszczyć sobie łazienkę, która i tak była już zajęta. Ja natomiast zrezygnowałam z jakichkolwiek potyczek ze Ślizgonami i zakopałam się w pościeli, analizując swój sen. Dzięki temu zrozumiałam to nietypowe zachowanie Riddle'a. No bo, powiedzmy sobie szczerze – miły i uprzejmy Tom Riddle to oksymoron. Przypomniałam sobie jego słowa, kiedy uprowadzał mnie z uczty, o tym, że zna wszystkich Ślizgonów oprócz mnie. Dlatego tak często przy mnie siedział – potrzebował informacji o mnie, żeby to potem wykorzystać. Z korzyściami dla siebie. I najwyraźniej nie dowiedział się wszystkiego lub chce potwierdzić własne domysły, skoro postanowił zagrać w tę iście ślizgońską grę. Przekupił mnie tłumaczeniem, chce ze mną pracować na eliksirach, chociaż nie wie jak sobie z nimi radzę. Próbuje wystawić sobie fałszywą opinię przyjacielskiego chłopaka, żebym mu zaufała i zaczęła opowiadać o sobie? Przecież wiadomo, że Riddle'owi zależy na jak najwyższych wynikach, chce być we wszystkim najlepszy. I nie lubi nieznanego, a ja dla niego właśnie taka byłam. Sprawdza mnie, ale ja się tak łatwo nie poddam. Teraz mój ruch.

Eliksiry były godzinę po śniadaniu. Nie mogłam nic przełknąć, bo strasznie się denerwowałam. Kiedy byłam już w klasie, przez chwilę oczekiwałam Snape'a i prawie się rozzłościłam, gdy zobaczyłam wchodzącego do sali Slughorna. Lekcję mieliśmy z Gryfonami. To chyba była jakaś szkolna tradycja. Ale mimo to, dziwnie tak być po drugiej stronie barykady i znajdować się wśród pupilków Mistrza Eliksirów. Oczywiście Slughorn nie był tak stronniczy jak Snape, i dzięki Merlinowi, bo broniłabym Gryffindoru…

\- Nie ta ławka.

Odwróciłam się szybko i spojrzałam prosto w oczy Riddle'a, który wskazywał stolik najbardziej oddalony od katedry nauczyciela. Pewnie chciał się przekonać, czy jestem kompetentna, jeśli chodzi o warzenie eliksirów. Więc niech się przekona.

Poszłam w odpowiednim kierunku i rzuciłam torbę na blat. Po chwili on usiadł obok i machnięciem różdżki zrzucił mi rzeczy na podłogę. Próbowałam zmrozić go wzrokiem, ale on tylko prychnął z pogardą. Szafka z potrzebnymi rzeczami była tuż obok, więc sięgnęłam po nie i postawiłam wszystko blisko nas. Potem położyłam głowę na złożonych na ławce ramionach. Przeplotłam jeszcze ręce sweterkiem, po czym zamknęłam oczy.

\- Co ty robisz?

Nie podniosłam głowy.

\- Idę spać. Zrobiłam już połowę roboty, bo przyniosłam narzędzia. – Pokazałam na składniki do dzisiejszego eliksiru i kociołek. Oczywiście, że wykorzystałam stały tekst Rona z lekcji, dlatego musiałam zacisnąć powieki, by nie rozpłakać się na dobre.

\- Hermiono, usiądź prosto i zachowuj się, jak na uczennicę w twoim wieku przystało – nakazał szorstko, i nie wiem, co mnie podkusiło, ale mimowolnie się wyprostowałam. Patrzył na mnie lodowato. - Umiesz w ogóle warzyć eliksiry? Wywar Żywej Śmierci?

\- Umiem.

\- To słuchaj profesora i nie pozbawiaj nas punktów.

Fuknęłam mu coś, ale i tak nie dosłyszał. Denerwował mnie. Niby taki wzorowy uczeń. Gdyby ocena opierała się na moim zdaniu, to siedziałby w piekle, nie w sali od eliksirów. Chociaż stąd niedaleko do domu diabła. Postanowiłam jednak skupić się na tym, co mówił Slughorn. Tłumaczył, jak przyrządzać Wywar Żywej Śmierci, na której stronie otworzyć podręcznik, którego nie miałam, i inne rzeczy, które już wiedziałam. Ale cieszyć się, czy płakać? Teraz mogę być wdzięczna Harry'emu. Na naszym szóstym roku, kiedy miał tę książkę Księcia Półkrwi, napisał mi poprawioną wersję przepisu na ten eliksir. Nie korzystałam z tego, bo uznałam to za złe, biorąc pod uwagę to, co zaklęcie Księcia zrobiło z Malfoyem. Teraz jednak mogłam mieć przewagę, bo doskonalę pamiętałam nie tylko recepturę, ale też to, co Harry robił podczas warzenia.

\- Na brodę Merlina, Potter!

Nigdy wcześniej tak szybko nie podniosłam głowy. I nigdy wcześniej nie poczułam tak wielkiego rozczarowania jak w tym momencie. Aż miałam ochotę wrzasnąć. Ze względu na to, że biorąc pod uwagę datę, to był dziadek Harry'ego, jak i na moją głupotę i naiwność. Jak w ogóle mogłam pomyśleć, że to Harry?

Chłopak był nawet podobny, ale nie nosił okularów i miał brązowe oczy. Ciemne włosy ułożone na brylantynę, co tak bardzo gryzło się z fryzurą mojego przyjaciela, że postanowiłam wziąć się w garść i skupić na tym, co miałam zrobić. Na moje nieszczęście… Riddle cały czas na mnie patrzył. Postanowiłam udawać znudzoną lekcją, ale niezbyt mi to wychodziło.

\- Panie Lupin, co wy najlepszego robicie? - zapytał zdesperowany Slughorn, podchodząc do ich stanowiska. Lupin i Potter! Może gdzieś jest jeszcze Weasley, albo Black, albo Pettigrew? Naprawdę, jeszcze trochę i zeświruję tu.

\- Panie profesorze, to kiedyś będzie taki supermocny żel do włosów i dzięki temu będę sławny – odezwał się z dumą Potter. Fleamont nie zwracał uwagi na drwiny ze strony mojego obecnego domu. Teraz sobie przypomniałam. On właśnie teraz wymyśla Ulizannę, która opanowała moje włosy przed balem w czwartej klasie. Miałam ochotę mu podziękować za stworzenie tego.

\- W to nie wątpię, Potter. Ale nie na mojej lekcji. A pan, panie Lupin, powinien go lepiej pilnować. Nie po to was razem usadziłem. I nie na mojej lekcji!

Zaczął chodzić po klasie, sprawdzając postępy uczniów, którzy mieli takie same problemy z poprawnym warzeniem eliksiru, jak ci z moich czasów. W milczeniu obserwowałam poczynania Riddle'a i co chwilę go poprawiałam, a on oskarżał mnie o manipulację. Po kilku razach już mnie to bawiło. Jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to Tom w wieku siedemnastu lat nie był taki okropny. Przynajmniej nie aż tak, jak późniejszy Voldemort. To jest bez porównania. Przede wszystkim miał śmieszne reakcje, kiedy ktoś go poprawiał. W końcu za którymś razem z kolei tak się zdenerwował, że rzucił wszystko i obrażony kazał mi samej kończyć eliksir tym swoim sposobem.

Jednak najlepszą minę miał wtedy, kiedy profesor Slughorn wychwalał mój eliksir przed całą klasą.


End file.
